


light up the spark

by brdfrdzen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Homophobic Language, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: it's haknyeon's second month as a freshman in this new high school he just transferred to and he managed to get a bully on his back. someone finally comes to his aide though.





	light up the spark

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i haven't posted in like, 3 or 4 months, idk? and that's not what i wanted to happen, so i'mma post whatever i have from now on. i miss writing and seein comments about the story lol i have a lot of shit that i've been writing, so i hope to post everything soon~
> 
> this is for my wonderful [mar](https://twitter.com/magicalhak), who's captain (and president) of sanghak ship that's barely sailing. *insert pensive face emoji and fist emoji* i got a fic i been working on for ages for her, but i'm stuck on it. so to make up for it, i'm writing a bunch of small fics for her until i can get that done!! plus, i been wanting to write a whole buncha sanghak fics myself, so it's self-indulgent as well.
> 
> title's taken from 'kids in the dark' by all time low.

Haknyeon gasps as he is thrown harshly against the concrete wall. He tightly shuts his eyes and holds back the whimpers attempting to escape his lips.

A finger jabs at his ribs repeatedly, each poke hurting more than the last one. The taller boy in front of him sneers at him. "Who do you think you are, huh?" The offender asks him in a low voice. The boy then traps Haknyeon between him and the wall by placing the both of his palms on the wall behind him. It's quiet for a few moments before the boy then harshly connects their foreheads together. "I asked you a question, didn't I?" He yells, slightly getting saliva on the younger boy's face. "I said, who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Haknyeon flinches at the boy's rising voice and cowers slowly under his makeshift hold. He's so scared. He's so afraid. It isn't that this hasn't happened ends on ends before. He should be used to the pushes, the shoves, the yells, and the punches. Right? _Right?_ So, why? _Why is he shaking so much? Why can't he stand? Why can't he think-_

"ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING FARMER FAGGOT!"

Haknyeon lets out a whimper and flinches again as a few tears begin to trickle down his cheeks. He doesn't dare move; doesn't dare open his eyes, _move a single bone in his body_ , in fear of being hit. 

The boy scoffs, shaking his head, and takes a few steps back from Haknyeon. "You're really testing my patience today, huh? Ju Haknyeon?" The boy says as he looks up at the sky and grits his teeth. He puts his hands on his hips and stares at Haknyeon, who's now clenching his fists as he tries to keep back the cries he wants to emit.

He rolls his eyes and points down to the ground beside him. "Get on the ground," he commands.

Haknyeon finally opens his eyes, looking at his bully with clouded, teary eyes. "Wh-what?" He stutters, voice shaking tremendously.

The boy grabs Haknyeon by the collar of his shirt and begins forcing him down on the stone ground. " I said get on the ground, you fucking faggot!" He shouts as he lets go of Haknyeon and the younger falls onto the ground beside him. His glasses also fall off and fly across from him.

Haknyeon begins to let his tears fall when he accidentally scraps his palm against a rock on the ground and it tears open a rather large wound in his skin.

  
The boy above him rolls up his sleeves. he stretches out his arm to the other two boys who have been standing on the sideline silently and shakes his hand as a gesture. "Give it to me," he says.

The brunet boy looks at the blond boy next to him with an unsure expression.

  
"Do it, Sunwoo," the blond boy says under his breath.

  
"But, Changmin-hyung-"

  
"Hello? Did you hear me? I said to give it to me," the eldest boy repeats again, glaring at the boy beside him.

  
The brunet boy bites his lip. "Chanhee-hyung, don't you think this is going a bit too far?" he asks hesitantly, voice low.

"Hand me the mother fucking milk, Kim Sunwoo!" Chanhee yells, stomping his foot on the ground, startling the two boys next to him and the one on the ground.

  
Sunwoo sighs and hands Chanhee the bag that contained bottles of milk - _cow_ milk. it contained bottles of cow milk that Haknyeon had freshly milked from a cow that morning. All by himself.

 _Proudly_.

  
Chanhee takes the bag from Sunwoo and grabs a bottle out of it. He opens it and takes a sniff of the liquid inside of it. He makes a disgusted expression as he strides closer the helpless boy on the ground. "You're a sad case, you know that?" Chanhee says.  


Haknyeon looks up at Chanhee through tears. Before he can get a word out, Chanhee raises the bottle of milk above him and begins pouring it on him. He gasps at it splashes onto his head, down his face, inside his uniform shirt, and onto the ground beneath him.

  
"You step into this school like you own the place, huh?" Chanhee kicks Haknyeon on his thigh harshly, making the younger boy cry out in pain and reach out to hold his leg. "All proud because your mommy and daddy own a farm! You get to help take care of the animals! You eat organic, freshly made food every day!" Chanhee picks out another bottle of milk from the bag, opens it, and begins pouring it on Haknyeon again.

"You think you're all that? Because your family owns some fancy business?" Chanhee scoffs and kicks Haknyeon again. "Well, news flash! You're not! So quit coming to school with all your farming shit because quite frankly? You're making everyone uncomfortable. And no one _actually gives a shit_."  
  
Chanhee repeats his actions once more, pouring a third bottle of milk on Haknyeon. "God, it reeks of cows," he groans, turning up his face.  
  
"Maybe that's because it's _cow milk_?" a voice provides from behind Chanhee, startling the group of boys. The person puts one of their hands on Chanhee's shoulder and it's a tight grip.  
  
Sunwoo and Changmin gasp as they see who the figure is. They immediately become rigid and bow over a full ninety degrees without a single word.  
  
Chanhee turns around to find out who the culprit behind the words he heard was. He comes to see his junior - _the school's president._ His eyes widen in realization and he drops the bag in his hand, the remaining bottles of milk breaking as soon as they hit the stone ground. "S-Sangyeon-hyung!?" he stammers as he stands straight.  
  
Haknyeon raises his head slowly. He wonders, _is he being saved? Has someone come to his aide? Does he have to continue to suffer?_ When he looks up, he sees the person's face - _Sangyeon's face_ \- peering over Chanhee's shoulder.  
  
Sangyeon wipes under his nostrils with his thumb and puts his fists on his hips. He points at the three boys with his index finger. “What have I told you three about messing with students and hurting them, huh!?” He shouts. He doesn’t really have an angry expression, moreover a disappointed one.

“We’re sorry, Sangyeon-hyung!” The three of them simultaneously shout and bow toward their junior once again.

“Act like you mean it then!” He yells back in response. “Get back to class! And you better not be more than a second late!”  
  
After he sends Chanhee, Sunwoo, and Changmin scurrying off, Sangyeon bends down next to Haknyeon. He picks up Haknyeon's glasses off the ground and wipes them off with his uniform shirt. He then hands them to Haknyeon.  
  
As soon as Haknyeon makes eye contact with Sangyeon, he blushes. He didn't realize how cute Sangyeon was until up close. He had brown, sparkling eyes, a band-aid across the bridge of his nose, and a slightly crooked grin - it was all cute to Haknyeon though. He couldn't help the pinks and reds that rushed up his neck to his cheeks. He was hesitant about reaching out to Sangyeon because he was a little intimidated by him, but Sangyeon made it easier for him.  
  
Sangyeon gently lifted Haknyeon's face up by the chin, delicately placed Haknyeon's glasses on his eyes, and gave the younger boy a soft, reassuring grin. "You okay now?" He asks.  
  
Haknyeon blinked as he gulped and dumbly nodded slowly. He was cute _and_ sweet.  
  
Sangyeon helped Haknyeon onto his feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He then began to wipe Haknyeon's head with the material, trying to get the wet liquid out of his hair so that he wouldn't catch a head cold. "I'm sorry about those guys," he starts.  
  
Haknyeon looks up at Sangyeon, attentive to his words.  
  
"I thought that they would have stopped bullying freshman by now, but it seems like they haven't learned their lesson just yet. I apologize for that," Sangyeon explains. He wipes a hand through Haknyeon's hair, pushing it back, and smiles. "There. All dry now." He removes his hand from Haknyeon's head and begins to wring out his handkerchief.

As he’s looking down, he sees blood trickling from Haknyeon’s hand and gasps. He grabs Haknyeon’s hand and holds it up to see it better. “You’re injured!” He exclaims.

The younger boy looks down at his hand and frowns. “Oh. I-I didn’t even notice,” he admits softly.

  
Sangyeon finishes wringing out his handkerchief and begins wrapping it around Haknyeon’s palm wound. “That should be okay for the time being until we get you to the nurse’s office!”  
  
Haknyeon, face fully red now, nods. "Th-thank you, hyung," he thanks the elder boy shyly. He looks down as he bites his lip.  
  
Sangyeon laughs softly and pulls Haknyeon in for a hug, causing the boy to slightly stumble with a huff. "Don't worry about it! it's my job to watch over all my classmates, after all," he says.  He ruffles Haknyeon's hair and grins. "If they ever mess with you again, you make sure to call for me, okay? I'll knock their asses on the ground with one take!"  
  
Haknyeon looks up at the elder with wide eyes. "R-Really? But we just met? You'll do that for me?" He asks incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, of course! I'll do all I can to protect those who can't protect themselves!" He grabs Haknyeon's uninjured hand and links his pinky finger with Haknyeon's. He smiles and looks Haknyeon in the eyes. "Promise me, yeah?"  
  
The younger manages to blush even more as he nods his head rapidly. He completes the promise action with the elder. " I promise, hyung!" He responds and grins back eagerly.  
  
"Good!" Sangyeon replies and hooks his arm around Haknyeon's neck. " I'd like to hear more about your family's farm! If you don't mind? Because back at my home, my mom's mom owns a farm too! And I was wondering."  
  
As Haknyeon listens to the elder boy rant on as they walk out from the alleyway, he realizes this is a new start to his life. He believes it's with someone he thinks he'll truly be able to trust - maybe even _love._

**Author's Note:**

> um, i told you this was gonna be a li'l sad but it gets better! so don't @ me and cry Bls thanks uwu i wanted to write whatever came to mind, so this is what happened lol this is lowkey like an anime scene in my head LMAO
> 
> you can reach out to me at:  
> tbz twt: @[savioursangyeon](https://www.twitter.com/savioursangyeon) (don't use it that often tho)  
> main twt: @[earlgreychani](https://www.twitter.com/earlgreychani)
> 
>  
> 
> i'msorrychanheesunwoochangminiloveyouguyssomuch


End file.
